1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition and a resin molded article.
2. Related Art
A polymer material such as polystyrene, a polystyrene-ABS resin copolymer, polycarbonate, polyester, polyphenylene sulfide, and polyacetal has been used for components of electric products and electronic and electric equipment since the material is excellent in heat resistance and mechanical strength, and particularly, in the retainability of mechanical strength against circumstantial changes of the components in electronic and electric equipment.
In addition, in recent years, from the viewpoint of environmental issues, there are known a resin composition containing a polylactic acid resin which is a kind of biodegradable polymer, and a molded article obtained using such a resin composition.